From Start to Finish
by AskBoxChief
Summary: Destiel!Kid au written for Lily (ughdean on tumblr) its pretty simple: random ficlets that I think of about Dean and Castiels life from childhood friendship to adulthood married life. I suck at summaries, so go inside and read it, if you don't like it, leave it :)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS WAS NOT PRE READ BY ANYONE BUT MYSELF (AND SPELL CHECK) AND ISN'T A SERIOUS ON GOING STORY. IT WAS WRITTEN SOLEY FOR THE ENTERAINMENT OF MY DEAR FRIEND FROM TUMBLR, UGHDEAN (GO CHECK EM' OUT) **

**THESE ARE _FICLETS_ AND NOT AN ACTUALLY STORY BUT ARE BASED OFF THE SAME STORY LINE AND ARE RANDOM MOMENTS IN DEAN AND CASTIELS LIFE THAT I WILL POST WHEN IT COMES TO MIND. DONT EXPECT ANYTHING FROM ME.**

**DISCLAIMER: _THIS IS A STORY OF FICTION MADE BY ME AND SOLEY ME. THE CHARACTERES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL CREATORS AND I TAKE NO CREDIT OF THEM WHAT-SO-EVER. _**

**ENJOY LILY!**

Castiel had not seen the stick when he went flying towards the playground. But he felt it when he went face first into the dirt.

It hurt, a lot, and so he was crying when another boy reached him, and the dirt on his face slowly turned to muddy blotches when he was wiping the tears away.

"Are you a baby?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"No."

Castiel definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with bullies. His everything hurt.

"Only babies cry over stupid stuff. I would know. I'm a big brother."

"That's nice," Cas felt a bit better, but everything still hurt, "I'm the littlest brother."

"You have blood on your knee. Come on, my dads a doctor...He can make you all better."

And then Castiel was on his feet and being pulled away, completely without his consent.

"Dad, this kid fell over and he cried and now he is bleeding. He needs _immediate _help."

Castiel was expecting a tall and nice looking man, with soft eyes and a gentle smile, considering the fact that this boy had said his dad was a doctor. So when the man turned towards him with a frown, a beard and an 'adults drink' in his hand, Castiel was a little confused.

"You can't be a doctor," he blurted at the man, "doctors don't look like motor bike riders."

The scary man laughed softly and bent over to pick Castiel up, but before he could freak out and scream, he was being placed on a picnic table, and the man was kneeling at his feet examining his leg.

"Whats the diagnosis Doc'?"

Castiel thought the boy looked an awful lot like his father, his eyes were green like the trees, and his nose was like a smaller versions of the mans, but his hair was a dirty yellow color, and it hung into his face when he leaned over his fathers shoulder to look at the blood.

"I think he has a terrible case of Broken Skin and Blood Gash." He said before raising his hand to ask Castiel for a high five.

Castiel was confused. No doctor he had ever met spoke like that, and they definitely didn't high five kids for there awesome work and making themselves bleed.

"Is it serious, Doctor?"

"No, nothing a few band-aids can't handle, assentient Dean."

Castiel, didn't like being confused. His dad had explained the feeling to him a while ago, and he had concluded that the feeling was something he never wanted to feel, because being confused meant he didn't know, he liked knowing.

"Is that your name then? Dean?"

"Yup."

Castiel didn't think he looked like a Dean. He looked more like a girl than a boy, really, and if he was to guess his name he would have said Billie. Dean looked like a Billie.

"I'm Castiel."

"What kind of name is Castiel? Oh, dont worry, it doesnt matter, come on lets go play!"

So they were off. But his knee hurt, and Gabriel had always told Cas to sook as much as he can now, because one day he wont be able to.

"Ouch!" He yelled as soon as he hit the ground.

"Oh come on! My dad just fixed you, you're fine!" Dean sounded whiny, and Castiel liked it. It meant weakness.

"You're gunna _have _to carry me. I am _far_ too weak."

And that's how they arrived at the Novaks table, with Castiel on Deans back, waddling awkward over to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**My apologies if this chapter sucks. I wrote it in about 30 minutes and it's super short and probably sucks and I haven't done all the editing to it and I'm sorry. But here it is. **

**Also if you guys have any requests I'm taking them all. If you have any ideas on how this should go, they will all be taken into consideration 3**

**DISCLAIMER: _THIS IS A STORY OF FICTION MADE BY ME AND SOLEY ME. THE CHARACTERES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL CREATORS AND I TAKE NO CREDIT OF THEM WHAT-SO-EVER. _**

**ENJOY LILY!**

**_*IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT DEAN AND CAS' FIRST KISS IN THE TREE HOUSE GO TO ughdean ON TUMBLR AND ASK HER NICELY IF MAYBE SHE COULD FIND IT IN HER ANSWERS. OR SEACH THE TAG ask-box-chief AND IT MIGHT COME UP*_**

The first time Dean kissed Castiel was in their tree house.

The first time Castiel kissed Dean, was on his bed.

Deans day had been awful, more than awful, _worse _than awful.

First, on his way to practice, he had fallen into a puddle and drenched his clothes all the way through, including his duffle-bag that had his uniform in it. Then he sucked hard during practice. Then he got chased by a duck on the way home. Then Sammy broke his finger after getting it stuck in his bike wheel, so Dean had to walk him all the way over to the Novaks to ask them to take him to the hospital.

And then there he was, grumpy and laying on his back in Cas' bed, telling his friend about all the bad things his bad brought.

"It's not so bad," Cas said. Most people would get cranky at Cas in moments like that.

His face was always straight, and he hardly ever showed emotion, but Dean was used to it, Dean found it comforting.

"Today was a bad day, but tomorrow you get to go to that new water park."

Dean wasn't very excited about that. He really didn't want to go. It was a park for little kids, and it really didn't look like any kind of fun.

"Can I just stay and hang out here with you tomorrow?"

Castiel looked shocked, well shocked for Castiel, which really just mean his eyes got a bit wider, and his chin twitched a bit.

"Why would you want to stay around me? It's supposed to be hot tomorrow."

Dean just smiled. Cas was so cute.

"You have an air-con, and a pool, and ice-cream. That sounds way more fun than chasing after Sammy with my dad all day tomorrow... You sound way more fun than any water park."

The last part was whispered, but easily heard to Cas' hypersensitive hearing. Dean was expecting the usually shrug he usually got from Cas when he said silly, girly little things like that. So he definitely not expecting it when his friend attacked him.

Cas had dived onto Dean excitedly, and was currently hugging him awkwardly, with Dean on his back, and Cas with his head smashed against Deans chest and his arms trapping Deans in an uncomfortable hold.

Cas raised his eyes to Dean shyly.

"You think I'm fun?" Dean was used to his little friend being quiet and utterly terrifying with his intense stares and stone set face, so he was shocked, to say the least, that Cas was even _hugging_ him. So he just nodded.

Cas must have realized how awkward this was, and slowly pulled himself up, until he was sitting on Deans lap.

Cas smiled shyly down and Dean, and bent forward quickly to place a kiss on Deans cheek. "Thank you."

Dean was on cloud nine. He was flying with the angels. Cas has kissed him. _Cas _had kissed _him._

He smiled at his friend, before laughing breathlessly. He really liked that feeling, even if it wasn't what he had wanted since that day in the tree house. But he still liked it.

"You're welcome."

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is more for Lisa (yuledean) because I've been hoarding this one for a while and I wanted to share it and I know it's a big leap of 14 year olds having their first kiss to 20 year olds coming together again but I really wanted to share this. This is more into their future and there will be a part 2 coming soon (I don't know when) and yeah. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_THIS IS A STORY OF FICTION MADE BY ME AND SOLEY ME. THE CHARACTERES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL CREATORS AND I TAKE NO CREDIT OF THEM WHAT-SO-EVER. _**

**ENJOY LILY!**

When Dean and Cas finished school, they had both agreed on different things. And as always, there wasn't a problem with that.

Dean wanted to stay and work at an auto-shop, and Cas wanted to travel to Harvard and spend a few more years of his life studying, and that was fine for both of them.

They had also both agreed that while they were apart there was no strings attached, nothing to hold them down if they needed release.

Neither of them cheated, because even without the strings, they only wanted each other.

Cas didn't like Skype, Dean didn't like letters, so they just stuck to phone calls when they could both manage them, and that was enough.

Nothing in Cas' life changed, he stayed a little chubby around the middle, and he never stopped loving Dean.

Dean, on the other hand, changed a lot.

When Cas finally came home after 3 years of school, because that was enough for him, with no holidays or visits to his family, he was more than suprised to see Dean, short hair, a tight shirt, and _tattoos_ waiting for him at the airport.

He stood with his arms wide, his big 'my boyfriend is home and I'm happy' smile on his lips, and tattoos.

_Tattoos._

Cas walked up to him cautiously, not sure if this was his boyfriend or an impostor.

"Hey Baby!" Dean yelled as he scooped Cas into his strong arms, arms that Castiel remembered being smaller.

Dean smelled different too. He used to smell like sweat, and chocolate milk. Now, he smelt like grease, and a dog that really needed a shower. He didn't like it.

"Hi."

Though his reply was short and clipped, Dean didn't seem to mind. He looked like an over excited puppy, which made Castiels heart melt.

"We have three years to make up for! Come see my car, and my puppy that I told you about! Oh! And you see Sammy. Man he's grown! Twice the size you now Cassie Boy."

Cas smiled a little, which prompted Dean to give him a weird look, because he never smiled, but hearing Dean talk like this, like nothing had changed, made him happy.

Because Dean, under all those tattoos, and the scar on his arm that was definitely not there 3 years ago, was still Dean.

**I would apologize, but I'm not all that sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y'all are beautiful. Please, enjoy.**

_**Feedback is much appreciated 3**_ __

**DISCLAIMER: ****_THIS IS A STORY OF FICTION MADE BY ME AND SOLEY ME. THE CHARACTERES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL CREATORS AND I TAKE NO CREDIT OF THEM WHAT-SO-EVER. _**

**ENJOY LILY!**

"Castiel James Novak I will personally rip your nipples from your chest! It is physically _painful_ it _hurts. Why _does _my boyfriend_ have to not want sex?! Hmm? Why couldn't it be someone else? Why. _Me_?"

This is what Dean had succumbed to.

A whining annoying mess, that begged, pleaded with Castiel to at least give him a hand-job.

"I don't want to have sex, Dean."

Dean just rolled his eyes, he knew it was coming, that's what Cas always said.

"I'm seriously going to burn a hole in my dick from all the wanking I've been doing Cas. I'm not even kidding."

Cas was never one to laugh, ever, but when Dean said such absurd things he couldn't help it.

That's why they always ended up with Dean straddling Cas' lap, after tackling him, and Dean forcing his mouth to Castiels through his deep and throaty chuckles.

Cas never fought him, he didn't mind kissing, he just never understood Deans need to touch himself all the time, he didn't understand how that could be pleasuring.

And Dean never really pushed either, the worst he would do is whine and complain and start rubbing himself through his pants, which really just made Cas roll his eyes.

So Cas was never concerned about Dean doing anything he wanted to Cas without his concent, not even when he started sliding along Cas' lower body, searching for friction that Castiel wasn't concerned about giving.

He loved Dean, he really did, but he would take all of Deans friends picking on him over having sexual intercourse with anyone any day.

Dean knew when enough was enough for Cas, when he wanted to stop. So Dean, of course, being the supportive and caring boyfriend he is, rolled off Cas with a whine and pouted on his back next to him.

"Why don't you love me?" Cas was used to that answer by now. He practically knew it was coming.

"My lack of sexual cravings have nothing to do with my love for you."

Dean could kill a kitten in those moments. He was so needy, and Cas was so...not.

"You could still show me once in a while."

That was a new one for Cas.

Cas made it his mission for Dean to know how much he loved him.

He brought him flowers every Saturday, because they met on a Saturday.

Made him ice-cream sandwiches on Sundays, because that's what they ate on their first play date, on a Sunday, and he took him to the movies every Friday, because that's what boyfriends do.

But it was a routine Dean got used to fast. And soon Cas realized that it probably didn't seem all that _loving_ from an outsiders perspective. It probably seemed like a chore.

And that's how they ended up with a grumpy Dean eating his ice-cream sandwiches in there too small tree house, and a very upset Cas, because in Deans anger at the same routine, he had said some hurtful things when Cas turned up with his sweet smile and ice-cream sandwiches.

When Dean looked over at Cas though, all his frustration melted away, because there was his Cas, his emotionless, straight faced Cas, moments from tears.

"Cas?" Dean whispered gently, "Cas whats up?"

Cas just shook his head and kept his eyes trained to his lap.

"Oh Cas, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did," Cas interupted, "You meant it and you're not sorry. You hate this. All of it. You hate the flowers and the ice-cream sandwiches and the movies and me not wanting to have sex with you. Don't act like you don't mind because you do."

There where tears rolling down Cas' face, and Dean was cursing himself. Never, in the whole 12 years him and Cas had been friends, has he seen Cas cry since that day in the park. And he was the one that put those tears there. He was the one that made Cas look so broken.

"I don't mind, Cas. It doesn't matter that you don't want to have sex with me. And I love your flowers and going to the movies."

Cas just shook his head, a sob escaping his lips. "You hate it."

"I hate that we do the same things over and over, but I don't hate the things we do."

Dean was scared, because this could be it.

He'd seen his friends get broken up with, and heard others describe what it was like, and this seemed like a break up.

"Please, Cassie, don't cry." The nickname made Cas look up at him, Dean only called him that when he was excited, or happy about something.

"Don't be sad, please, I don't like you crying."

Cas just pulled his bottom lip under his top lip and tried to stop his chin from quivering. He didn't like the feeling running through his body. He didn't like feelings in general, he so rarely let himself feel, and this was all new and frustrating.

"Why did you say all those things? You knew what you were saying! You knew how hurtful you were being!"

Dean knew, of course, that what he was saying would hurt Cas, but at the time he hadn't cared, he was done with the same routine, tired of always repeating everything over and over.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Cas. I'm frustrated! Sexually and mentally! I want you so bad and you don't want me, we are constantly doing the same things over and over and over and its frustrating! But I don't want you to be sad...I don't want you hurting."

Cas was angry now. Cas was over Dean and his whining, his complaining about Cas' lack of wanting sexual encounters.

"Fuck you, Dean Winchester," he said before crawling out of the tree house, "not everything needs to be about sex. I don't care how old you are, sex isn't all that important. Grow up."

Dean looked broken and annoyed to Cas.

He guessed annoyed won out in the end because the last thing Dean said to him that Sunday was: "Maybe if you were normal, we wouldn't have any problems."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 2 of chapter 3...I couldn't hold this back anymore...AHH part 2 for chapter 4 will be coming soon, and you ****_will _****find ouy about how they resolve their silly little argument. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_THIS IS A STORY OF FICTION MADE BY ME AND SOLEY ME. THE CHARACTERES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL CREATORS AND I TAKE NO CREDIT OF THEM WHAT-SO-EVER. _**

**ENJOY LILY!**

The drive home from the airport was uneventful, the hour drive filled with Dean babbling on about how his dog, MJ, knew how to fetch, and about that one time she caught that guy stealing from the shop, and how she now has a badge she gets to wear around the shop that says 'Guardian Pup' and how she wears it with honor.

Cas was content with listening, as always. But when they got back to Deans apartment, an awkward silence fell over them both. Neither knowing what move to make next.

Dean settled for walking to the fridge and bringing back two cans of coke, handing one to Cas before nodding towards the veranda, where there was an over-sized Bullmastiff clawing at the door, looking at Dean with hopeful eyes, and another smaller cattle dog, sitting patiently, wagging her tail and staring at Dean with obvious love.

"That's Bear," he said pointing to the monster of a dog, that _definitely_ live up to his name, "and this little princess, is Miss MJ."

Dean walked across the room to bend down at the door and smile at the dogs, giving MJ a little wave, in which she lifted her paw in reaction.

Dean smiled at them again, before turning back to Cas, and walking back over to him cautiously.

Cas smiled, "thanks for not letting them in. They seem excitable."

Dean nodded his head and moved his face closer to Cas'.

"Bear jumps on me every time I let him in. I cannot wait until his owner gets home."

Deans lips reached Cas' in the softest embrace, before he pulled back and sighed.

"Cassie," Dean whispered gently, "my Cassie."

He rose his hands to Cas' face and in seconds there lips where dancing the most wonderfully choreographed movements that were so familiar for both of them.

Deans lips were the only thing about him that hadn't changed, Cas thought. That, or they were familiar enough to seem that way.

Cas pulled away first, 3 years of not being in Deans arms made him want to talk, not make out.

"What do they mean?"

Dean smiled shyly, and looked down at his arms.

"Um, this one," he gestured to some sort of linked chain around his wrist, "is for Sammy, it's the start and end of my love for him."

Cas smiled softly.

There was not start, and no end.

"And uh, this one is an owl, wisdom."

The owl was holding a sheet of paper with the number 2300. Deans SAT score, Cas realized. He'd been so proud, he was 100 off perfect.

"Those ducks are my family...cause my mum used to say me and Sammy were her little ducklings... I don't know why," he said running his fingers over four ducks walking up his forearm.

"Umm... That's a compass. It's not finished yet, I still haven't figured out where I'm going, uh, the eagle was originally freedom but now it just look badass. I kinda regret that one."

Cas wasn't sure what he was feeling. But slowly he recognized the coldness in his spine, he quivering in his knees.

"They turn me on." He blurted right into Deans face. Staring at him intensely, before grabbing his hand and forcing him to grab his junk.

"Oh," was Deans incredible reply, before Cas pounced on him, knocking him back and causing him to tumble back towards the couch.

Cas was braver than Dean remember. Dean remembered shy hands too afraid to touch, soft caresses of awkward hands trying to bring pleasure he had never experienced himself before. But now, now his hands were pulling and pushing, tugging and rubbing in all the right places.

"Cas?"

"I don't want to have sex with you."

Dean, of course, knew this. Still, he wasn't going to stop him if he wanted to go that far.

"Cas, I think maybe we should talk, more? Maybe that would be a good id- woah!"

Cas had dropped to his knees, his swollen lips mouthing at Dean through his jeans.

"Shh," he sighed against Deans thigh, "I want you."

Dean let himself relax against Castiels hands pulling at his zipper and button.

Dean felt Cas' laugh along his thigh when he groaned in relief at the feel of his too-tight pants _finally _being peeled away.

"Don't laugh. It's been three years of nothing but my hand baby, you can laugh when I come within 2 minutes of you touching me though."

Cas just continued laying kisses across Deans thighs and the very prominent bulge in his underwear, nuzzling into him and inhaling deeply.

His hands were urgently tugging away at Deans underwear seconds later, revealing tattoos Cas wasn't expecting to see.

A knotted chain on his left thigh, just below his hip, the word SENSUAL spaces out in broken letters below it, EROTIC just above his dick in a color similar to his skin, you'd have to get up close and personal with his little friend to see it, and his name, written in elegant letters running across his right thigh.

_Castiel_.

The name was made of swirls and loops, a small love heart could be made out between he _a _and _s. _

Cas licked his lips nervously, before leaning forward and kissing it softly, yet still with so much passion.

"I love you, Dean," he whispered like a prayer across Deans skin.

Before Dean could reply his dick was fully encased in Cas' mouth, and every thought flew out the window.

It always surprised Dean, that Cas could take him so far in on the first go. The tow curling feeling always shocked him too. It never felt like this with anyone else, not the he had much to go on. Just his hand.

"Jesus. Holy shit. God!"

Cas pulled of to look up at him, sniffing in air from his nose, making a sound that should not be hot, but was, to look at Dean in a way that just made Dean that much closer to coming.

"The only holy name you should be saying right now, Dean, is mine."

Dean almost sobbed when Cas put his lips back around him. He actually did sob when he felt Cas' hand come up to tug his balls.

"I'm gonna come," he strained to push that out, any coherent thought was almost painful at that point.

And then, three years of nothing, no phone sex, no Skype sex, no hot picture messages, three years of sexual frustration pushed against the barrier of any control Dean had hold of, and burst.

And then he couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't' feel anything but Cas' lips wrapped around him.

He didn't feel Cas move, but he definitely heard the 'ew' and the loud gulp from the coke can moments later. He laughed, he never understood why Cas let him jizz in his mouth, and then swallow it, if he didn't like it. Dean wouldn't be offended.

"Hmm...I love you too, Cassie."

Cas layed his head against Deans knee for a moment, before pulling himself away to help tuck Dean back into his underwear.

"Your dogs just seen you get a blow job."

_***REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! ANON REVIEWS ARE ACCPEPTED!***_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one KISSES FOR YOU AND YOUR CHEEKS**


	6. Chapter 6

**PART TWO OF THE TREE HOUSE SCENE THING I DON'T KNOW ENJOY IT YOU LITTLE NUGGETS YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_THIS IS A STORY OF FICTION MADE BY ME AND SOLEY ME. THE CHARACTERES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL CREATORS AND I TAKE NO CREDIT OF THEM WHAT-SO-EVER. _**

**ENJOY LILY!**

Dean didn't try to talk to Cas until Monday afternoon.

Cas had had a relatively good day, apart from all the kids laughing at him, which is what they always did when Dean wasn't around.

So when Dean turned up at Castiels house, with an apple pie and some chocolate milk, Cas was kind of happy about it, even though he was still very, very mad at him.

"I got your milk," Dean mumbled at Cas, lifting the arm with the chocolate deliciousness sitting snug at his elbow, "wanna have a picnic?"

Cas wanted to say yes, like he always did, but being mad someone meant not wanting to do anything with said someone.

It was then that Cas' phone chimed, his message tone quite loud in the silence that had fallen over the boys.

Dean sat the stuff he was holding on the porch to dig his phone out of his pocket as well, frowning down at his screen.

Dean looked up at Cas, his eyes wide, terrified, with tears forming in the fast.

"Cas, I didn't. I swear I didn't - I wouldn't."

Dean didn't get to say much more though, because Cas' had already pull his fist back and swung it forward, clocking Dean right to jaw.

They both stood there, Cas staring at the wall, Dean at the ground, until Dean finally looked up, the tears still in his eyes.

"I would never do that Cas."

"I know."

Cas looked back down at his phone, the message burning a hole in the screen, the words of a group chat screaming at his silently.

_Did you hear that Dean Winchester slept with Maggie Drilton yesterday after practice?!_

Cas knew it wasn't true, Dean was with him after practice yesterday, they were fighting in the tree house.

He looked at Dean once, to tell him it was okay, maybe even to tell him what he was going to write back.

_Wrong. Yesterday, after practice, Dean was nowhere near Maggie, I know for a fact because he was a bit too busy sucking my dick to have time to sleep with her. _

His answer wasn't as short as it normally would have been, and probably wasn't believable, but the whole school know him and Dean were a 'thing' as they all called it. Apparently 'boyfriends' wasn't a thing anymore.

Dean looked back down at his phone when it vibrated in his hand, before laughing out loud and pulling Cas into a hug.

"I love you, Dork."

"I'm still mad at you."

Cas wasn't going to act like everything was all better, because it most definitely was not, but Dean didn't seem to mind.

He just murmured out a fond, "I know, you weirdo."

**LEAVE A COMMENT SAYING ****_JENSEN ACKLES THE NUGGET_**** AND YOUR TUMBLR AND I WILL FOLLOW YOU Y'ALL ARE TOO CUTE**


	7. Chapter 7

**The typos are strong in this one.**

**I did this with a very sore hand, so I'm terribly sorry that it's terrible.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_THIS IS A STORY OF FICTION MADE BY ME AND SOLEY ME. THE CHARACTERES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL CREATORS AND I TAKE NO CREDIT OF THEM WHAT-SO-EVER. _**

**ENJOY LILY!**

Sams first day of school was hard for Dean. The stupid part, was that Sams class was starting on a Friday, who does that?

He had to make both their lunches, get Sammy up early so he could brush his teeth and shower, get breakfast for Sam while he had a shower, have his own shower, get them both dressed, get both their bags ready, write a note to John telling him Dean was talking Sam to the park after school, and then eat a granola bar as they walked out the door.

Dropping him off was the worst, because that meant he had to leave Sam in a place he didn't know very well, and that ended in Sam trying to hightail it out of the school gates when no one was looking.

Sam cried a bit, clinging to Dean, and looking at him with huge puppy dog eyes that Dean nearly gave into.

"I'll see you at lunch," he said when Sam finally agreed to enter the classroom, " and by then you probably won't _want_ to hang out with me, you'll have made your own friends.

Sam didn't really believe Dean, but then there he was, waiting for him outside his classroom at lunch.

"We're drawing pictures, Sally, shes the girl that sits next to me, she's drawing her dogs. I'm drawing you a picture! I hope you'll like it."

Sam was smiling at Dean with all his teeth, which Dean always thought was adorable.

"Dean?" Sam asked a few minutes later, "Where's Cassiel?"

Dean still smiled when Sammy tried to say Cas' full name. Sam never really cared enough to just say it the short way.

"He doesn't go here," Dean shrugged, "He goes to the Christian school two streets over."

"Oh, that must be boring for you."

"Yeah," Dean said sadly, "it is. Every other person in my grade is boring."

The bell rang, and Sams shoulders dropped.

"I still haven't made friends like you said."

Dean didn't reply, just kept walking Sam back to his class.

"You will," he said as Sam was putting his lunchbox back in his bag.

Sam smiled at him and walked back into his class.

Dean didn't try to walk faster to get to class, he had explained to his teacher the day before that he might be late on Sammys first few days. And his teacher was super cool, maybe it was because his dad had explained to he school that he worked more than either of the boys like, and Dean did most of the work around the house, so she let him off on little things.

When school ended, Dean was waiting outside Sams classroom, with both their bags, and two chocolate milks from the canteen.

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

Sam seemed super excited on the walk home, and when Dean asked him why, he handed Dean a picture.

"It's you a Cassiel. See, that's your favorite green jumper, and that's Cassiels dads trench coat that he always wears, and you's are playing in Cassiels back yard. See! Cassiel is reading and you are playing with your cars."

Sam was smiling really big at Dean when Dean looked up.

"This is awesome Sammy. I love it."

Sam looked like he could burst from happiness then.

"Hey, wanna go to the park? You look like you're full of energy."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Sam yelled, it had been over a week since Dean had taken him, so that was no suprise.

And when they got home, while Sam told John about his first day at school, and they helped themselves to the pizza John (nerdfighters unite) had brought home, Dean went upstairs to put his new picture on his wall.

As Dean was walking back down he heard Sam and John talking about the park.

"Dad, why are you never mad that me and Dean go to the park without asking?"

"I'm not going to stop you boys having fun Sammy. As long as you're with Dean, and you have left a note so I know where you are, I won't be mad."

"Oh, so me and Dean can go get ice-cream tomorrow after school tomorrow?"

"Sammy," John said lightly, slapping a hand softly to his sons back, "tomorrow is Saturday."


	8. Chapter 8

**I just wanted to post a thing :) **

**DISCLAIMER: ****_THIS IS A STORY OF FICTION MADE BY ME AND SOLEY ME. THE CHARACTERES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL CREATORS AND I TAKE NO CREDIT OF THEM WHAT-SO-EVER. _**

**ENJOY LILY!**

The first night Dean and Cas spent with Billie melted both their hearts.

Dean got a little teary eyed seeing Cas holding their daughter while he fed her, smiling down at her big green eyes.

"Look at her," Cas had whispered, "look at her little freckles. Babies aren't meant to have freckles."

Dean was the biological father, but Cas didn't care.

It was the first time Dean had seen Cas show pure _adoration _for _anyone. _Not since their wedding day, anyway.

"She gets that from her Daddy, and her eyes. She has your eyes."

She was born with big green eyes. The doctor had said it was a bit odd, for a newborn to have fully developed eye color at birth, but John had said that both Dean and Sam had been born with vibrant green eyes, shining bright since they opened their eyes, so she was perfectly normal. And Dean wanted to deck that doctor for calling his princess _'odd'._

Dean stole her the second Cas stopped feeding her.

"I can burp her!" Dean whisper yelled as he ran around the coffee table to very carefully yank her from Cas' arms and gently lay her on his shoulder.

"You go get her pajamas," he said to Cas, "I'll put her to sleep."

Cas kissed them both on his way past, Billie on the top of her fire red hair, and Dean on the cheek.

"Dada and I are gonna make sure you are the happiest baby ever, Miss Billie. We will give you all the happiness and all the cuddles. And you will be the prettiest girl in the whole world ever."

Cas softly wrapped his arms around Dean from behind, her clothes in his hands, and placed his head on Deans other shoulder.

"Hmm, I love you Dean Winchester."

Dean smiled when Cas kissed his shoulder.

"I love you Billie Dara," he whispered down at his daughter, "and you Dada, I love you too."

**It's so hot here today UGH IM SWEATING**


	9. Chapter 9

***shoots wall* Bored.**

**It's super hot today and I have not posted on this story since forever so here. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Sadly.** I wish I owned them though cause dem boys sexy.

**ENJOY LILY**

Dean and Cas never went to prom.

Cas didn't want to go, and Dean really couldn' t care less, but he'd asked Cas anyways.

"Do you want to go to prom?" He'd whispered into to space between him and Cas on his bed.

The room was dark, they had been up all night talking about random topics, until Cas had started yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"No," Cas murmured back, "I do not."

"Kay."

And that was that.

So Dean was very surprised when Cas got mad at him the day before prom, because they weren't going.

"You said you didn't want to go!"

Dean was more than confused.

"You asked me at three in the morning. I wasn't thinking straight."

"You're kidding me Cas. You're _always _thinking straight."

Cas just turned back to his computer screen, pouting and angry.

"Jesus Christ," Dean muttered under breath, "alright fine. Fine, we can go. I'll bribe one of the bookclub kids to let us in."

"No."

"Oh, my God Cas! What are you asking for then?"

Deans anger was rising by the second.

"I want to go to prom! But it's too late because you didn't buy tickets, so don't worry about it. Just go away, I don't want you here anymore."

"If you wanted to go so bad Cas, why didn't you buy the tickets yourself?"

"Out."

Dean had never been a romantic boyfriend. Not outside of their alone time that is.

When it was just them, he was all sweet kisses and cute words of adoration. But put someone else in the same space as them and he was grumpy and pushy and very not needy.

So Castiels parents were not really expecting Dean up at their door with a bouquet of flowers, two tubs of ice cream, and bag of god only knows what, and Deans series collection of Doctor Sexy.

"I'm not trying to be rude Dean, but, what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking Cas to prom."

"In your pajamas?

"Yep."

Mrs. Novak stared at Dean for a moment before shaking her head.

"Okay."

Castiel was getting real tired of his parents coming in and checking on him.

"It's prom Cas, you should be out having fun."

So his immediate reaction to his door squeaking open again was to forcefully groan: "Get out, mother. Now."

He definitely wasn't expecting to hear bags rustling and DVDs landing on each other. He never heard their car leave to go to the shop.

And he definitely wasn't expecting flowers to be placed in his lap, someone to kiss his cheek, or a spoon to be held out in front of his face.

"Guess again."

_Dean. _

Cas smiled down at the flowers. The smelled amazing.

Dean had wandered back towards his bed, rattling on about the things he had brought.

"Nutella, cookies and cream ice cream, cookies and cream _chocolate._ White chocolate, white chocolate ice cream, malteasers, chocolate milk. And Doctor Sexy."

Castiel was confused.

"Why?"

Dean blushed a bit. "Prom."

"Prom?"

"Prom. It's not dancing or standing around awkwardly a the punch table, don't get me wrong that sounds _amazing,_" Castiel never did like Deans sarcasm, "but it's us. It's everything we do together on weekends all rolled into one. And it sounds way better than any prom."

He was twisting his fingers together and looking down. Dean was afraid of getting turned down.

And poor Cas. Poor, poor Cas. As always in situations that involved outgoing gestures of love, did not know how to react. His brain just shut down, and he couldn't understand why Dean felt the need to do such things.

"Okay," Cas said, "prom."

**it is better than any prom.**

**Stay Beautiful.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I am trash. Trash is me. Seriously my birth certificate says 'trash' and I'd show you but its a legal document and my mum says I'm not allowed.**_

**ENJOY, LILY!**

"Aww," Jo cooed over her glass of beer, "look how tough he thinks he is."

Dean doubled over in laughter, tears almost spilling from his eyes, as he glanced back over at Castiel.

He had been glaring at a group of girls all night, who just so happened to be staring over at their spot by the bar. All of which appeared to be staring at Dean, two even walking past and offering themselves to him for the evening.

Cas had fallen deathly quiet when the second had arrived, glaring at the back of her dyed blond head.

He had proceeded huff and puff for another ten minutes before standing abruptly and stomping over to them, looking very much like a child who did not plan on sharing his toy.

Dean and Jo had been watching him give them all a lecture about staying away from his toy, laughing from the second they realized what he was doing.

Dean could only see the side of Cas' face, his mouth appeared to be set in a scowl. Dean could imagine the facial expression Cas was giving them.

His eyebrows where drawn together, raising slightly in the center when he asked them sarcastic questions, his nose was probably twitching every time one of them spoke to him, and his eyes where probably hard and clear as ice.

He probably looked very unlike Dean and Jo did, who simply looked like lunatics as they laughed at him.

They were in another fit of laughter when Gabriel wandered into the bar, walking up to the pair with questioning eyes.

"What is your boy doing?" Gabe muttered, seriously questioning his brothers mental health. Since when had Castiel wanted to speak to women? Especially a whole group of them! There had to be at least eight girls sitting at the table, that he could see.

"Asserting his dominance, I believe," Dean managed to get out, before belting out another laugh so loud it caused Cas to look over.

Gabriel joined in he laughing when Cas bent over the table and pointed at each girl in turn, saying something probably along the lines of: 'HE IS MINE! DO NO TOUCH!

Cas dragged his feet back over grumpily.

"What are you lot laughing at? What is so funny?"

"Nothing Cassie Boy," Gabriel laughed before patting his brothers back and walking over to another group of ladies across the room.

"You, are adorable," Dean whispered in Cas' ear when he pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek.

He pulled back to angry eyes and pink cheeks.

**Give me ALL DA REVIEWS! **

**Leave a review using one word to describe what you think of this story (and your tumblr user if you want a surprise in your ask box *cheeky face*) AND I'LL LOVE YOU ALL TIMES EVER!**

**Chief. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Rip my heart out and slap me with it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even know who owns this anymore? Is it Kripke? Is it aliens?! **

ENJOY, LILY!

Dean can remember his mothers funeral.

He was four years old, he wore a miniature version of his daddy's suit, and sandals. He remembers not wanting to wear the dress shoes. He never liked dress shoes.

He can remember Sammy not being allowed to come, because Molly, Mommys cousin, said she did not want a screaming baby ruining everything. He can also remember his Daddy yelling, and screaming at Molly. "You can't tell me to leave my son out of this! You can NOT tell me to leave _HER _son out of this!"

He remembers their neighbors offering to watch Sammy for the day, he remembers Mrs Clark giving him some cookies while the other Mrs Clark told his Daddy that it would be no problem, that it may make it easier on us if Sammy wasn't their to make everyone sad.

He can remember his Daddy crying softly on his big bed at Grammys while cuddling one of Mommy's blankets from the car. His Daddy didn't know Dean saw that.

He remembers arriving, it was the first time he had been allowed to sit in the front seat of the Impala.

He remembers being reminded by his Daddy that today was a sad day, that it was okay to cry, that saying goodbye to Mommy would be hard. His Daddy said it was going to be hard.

He remembers the confusion, not understanding why people were telling stories of his Mommy, why his Grammy was crying in the row across from him, why Molly kissed the box with a photo of his Mommy. There was nothing that he understood.

He remembers asking his daddy what the big box was, and he remembers the scary feeling he got when he said that it was Mommy's coffin, that she was laying inside it. He remembers his daddy getting wet eyes when he said that.

The worst part he remembers, the most horrible and terrible part of that whole day, was when they put his Mommy's coffin-box in the ground. The moment that he understood what 'dead' and 'gone' meant. When he realized that today was about saying goodbye to his Mommy. That she was never coming home.

He remembers his family turning away from the hole in the ground after they threw flowers into it, he remembers his Daddy whispering in his ear. "C'mon, Bucko."

He remembers feeling the sadness.

"I'm gonna cry Daddy," he remembers whispering, "I'm gonna cry cause my heart is hurting."

He remembers his daddy nodding, shaking his head, looking at the ground, then sobbing out, "I know Bucko," before crushing Dean to his chest.

He remembers his Daddy pulling back, offering his hand, and asking him to walk to the car.

He remembers counting the steps. One, two, three, four, five steps too far away from his Mommy.

He remembers what it felt like when he hit the ground, when his fist flew out, and how he scrambled back to his feet.

He remembers feeling the dirt fly into his sandals and between his toes as he ran back to his Mommy's coffin-box.

He remembers his Daddy's arms around his waist, he remembers the pain he felt when his head hit Daddy's shoulder when he threw it back.

He remembers the sobs, the screams, "NO! No, no! Daddy! No! I want Mommy! No!"

He remembers the smell of the car when his Daddy put him in.

He remembers crying until he saw Grammys street, and then trying to stop, but then losing the battle and starting again just before the mailbox.

He remembers the big sob that came as they went over the bump in the driveway, and the vomit that flew from his mouth and all over the dash and windscreen.

He remembers sobbing an apology, but being interrupted by more vomit bubbling up and over his bottom lip, drizzling down his shirt and into his lap.

He remembers his Gramps opening the car door and getting him out.

He remembers the bath with Sammy that followed, and the soft sheets of his bed.

He remembers the last thought he had before his tired and sore body went limp with sleep.

_Me and Sammy won't have a Mommy when I wake up._

_**I made a sad. I sorry.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry about what I did in the last chapter. Please love me again :)**

***Insert disclaimer here* **

**What do you mean I have to say the disclaimer? I do- But I- fine.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Except the storyline bitches that's all mine!**

"My favourite was when Cassiel fell down!" Sam squealed from the backseat, the sound of Dean laughing evilly following shortly after the horrible statement.

"Don't be mean, Sammy," John scolded from the drivers seat, "Cas might not like that you said that."

"But it was funny Daddy! It was very-super-hurt-my-belly funny! F-U-N-N-Y!"

"Good spelling," Dean said to Sam with smile.

"Thank you," Sam replied, "I know."

"I think the best part was when Sam kicked himself in the face." Cas muttered from the front passenger sear.

John snorted, which was quickly followed by the sound of Dean cracking up, which was then followed by a loud, "Hey!," from Sam. "That's not funny Cas!"

"How do you like it?" John asked.

Sam replied with his tongue. Sticking it out at the review mirror.

"What about you, Dean?" John stared at him in the mirror, "Sam said you two had a lot of fun on the water slide."

Dean thought for a moment, tilting his head and scrunching us his face.

Cas turned around to look at him, and felt his heart flutter when he saw his friend. His face all crumpled in concentration, his head leaning on his shoulder. Cas had the most beautiful best friend.

"Right now!" Dean exclaimed. "The best part of today is right now! With all you losers!" He giggled.

They had spent the day at the water park, Dean and Cas running off to the water slide whilst John watched Sam play in the kids pool. It was a good day.

Dean leaned forward after his father turned up to radio for Sam to sing along to 'Back In Black.' "You're a cool loser Cas," he whispered in his friends ear, "you're the coolest loser I know."

**You guys should know by now that reviews are better than nothing. I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!**


End file.
